Die 4 You
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: Why was he here? How did he even know about this fight? Why did he... save me? Sasuke's POV NaruSasu One-Shot


**Warnings: NaruSasu (boyxboy) and…. I think that's it….**

**Anyway, this was inspired by the song D-I-E 4 Y-O-U by Family Force 5. It's in Sasuke's POV, but that's really easy to figure out. I own nothing. Now please read and enjoy!! :D**

OoOoOoOoOoO

I stared, wide eyed, at the blood seeping through his clothes. The usual orange turning into a sticky red. He was shielding me. Protecting me from my brother's deadly attack. But luckily he got in an attack of his own, catching Itachi off guard. His rasenshuriken slicing right through him, killing him instantly. But Naruto had suffered as well. There was now a rather large gash directly in the center of his stomach. The blond in front of me coughed, blood coming up and trickling out from his lips. "Na… Naruto…?" I was confused. How did Naruto get here? How did he know that I was here? Why did he protect me?

Naruto collapsed onto the ground beside me. Frightened, I rolled him over so that he was facing up, now lying on his back, making it easier for him to breathe. His breath was quick and ragged, I could tell that it was a good thing I moved him, or else he would have suffocated. "Naruto…" I breathed out in concern. I started to panic and tried to think of the healing jutsu that Karin taught me before our group split up. If I can get the seals right my chakra should be changed into healing chakra. And if Naruto bites me, it would be transferred into his body and heal him from the inside out.

Performing the needed hand signs, I felt my chakra flare up and change. Good. I looked down at the now pale blond. His gasps for air have gotten more frequent and there was sweat collecting upon his forehead. I placed his head in my lap and ran my hand through his dampened hair, pushing the bangs out of his tightly closed eyes. "Naruto," I called to him, trying to hide the panic building inside me. He stirred slightly, but didn't come to full awareness. I tried again, more desperately this time. "Naruto, I need you to bite me."

"Sa…suke…" he whispered out hoarsely, his eyes still shut. Just hearing how weak he sounded fueled my growing panic.

"Please Naruto," the fear was evident in my voice, "You have to bite me. I need to heal you. Look at me, Naruto!"

He cracked his eyes halfway open, pain obvious in their blue depths, and smiled feebly at me. This confused me even more. Why would he be smiling when he's in this condition? "I just… have to bite you…?"

"Yes." I said softly. Why was I getting so worked up over this? I wanted to kill him didn't I? And he killed Itachi. I was supposed to kill Itachi. No. I don't care. Itachi is dead now. That's all that matters. I don't think that I actually wanted to kill Naruto. I just wanted to make him forget about me. I didn't want him to get caught up in all of this, but he ended up being the one to end it. Imagine that.

I gazed into Naruto's eyes as he propped himself up on one arm, his other reached up toward me. His hand was placed on my cheek, cupping it gently. "Sasuke…" he breathed, "I… finally found you…" He closed his eyes again, still smiling. "I'm… glad…"

That's why. He never gave up, like everyone else did. Even Sakura did, and she claimed that she loved me, that she would help me with killing my brother, that she would always support me no matter what was said or done. But look at who actually did those things. Well, most of those things. I can't say that he loves me, but he would have to care about me a lot if he did all this. And I guess that counts as love for me, closest thing to it.

I felt hot tears build in my eyes. I haven't cried in such a long time and this dobe was making me crack so easily. Naruto wiped away one of the tears that escaped. "Sasuke…" his blue eyes were once again staring into my now watery dark ones, "you're crying…" he said, that smile was still gracing his lips. I brought a hand to my face when more of the tears I was trying so hard to hold back started to stream down my cheeks.

"No duh, dobe…" I choked out. "Now… bite me already… The jutsu won't last forever…"

He slid his hand so that it was placed against the back of my head and pulled me down. My eyes widened, still overflowing with tears. Naruto kissed me. A simple little kiss. But it felt like so much more. The next thing I knew there was a sharp sting on my neck and chakra was flowing out of me. Ah, he must have bitten me.

Wait… Why did it have to be my neck? First he kisses me and now he's sucking on my neck? The pervert. But… oddly, it feels good. He licked me while still holding onto my skin with his teeth, causing me to moan lightly. What the heck? Why was I moaning? Why am I still crying? As the last of my chakra was transferred from my body to his, he removed his teeth, giving where he had bitten a few more licks.

"Naruto…." I sniffed, breathing out heavily. Man, who would have thought that that would have drained me so much? I looked down at his abdomen and ran a hand over the exposed flesh from the hole in his jacket. The blood there was still wet and warm, staining my hands red. But I had to make sure that it was healed properly. And that's when he kissed me again. It was weird to kiss someone upside-down, but I enjoyed the feeling all the same.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled against my lips before pulling away to look me in the eyes. I was still crying. Of course. Naruto smiled at me. How could he act so carefree? He almost died. Realizing this caused a sharp pain in my chest. Naruto could have died. I could have not remembered the jutsu and then I couldn't have healed him. But what about the Kyuubi? Didn't it heal him? Why didn't it this time?

Naruto slowly sat up, flinching at little at the left over pain, and turned toward me, looking at me questioningly with his blue eyes. I practically flung myself at him, fisting the front of his jacket in my hands. Forget my damned pride, I was so freaking happy he was alive. I buried my face in his chest and squeezed my eyes shut. I really needed to stop crying. "Why?" I muttered into the fabric.

"Why what?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. He was still getting over the fact that I was basically sitting in his lap, crying my face off.

"Why the hell did you do that for?! You could have died, you usuratonkachi!" I yelled at him. I turned with my back facing him, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt warm arms slink around my waist and I was pulled back into the strong body.

"Aww, I'm so glad you care about me, Sasuke!" Naruto chuckled and buried his nose into my hair. I grumbled about his 'too-cheerful-attitude' while I wiped the remainder of my tears away before I turned around in his hold.

"Naruto…" I started softly. I could tell that he was surprised by my sudden mood change with how his eyes widened before turning serious. "How did you know that I was here, about this fight? Why did you… jump in and save me?" Naruto smiled again.

"Because I made a promise." he stated simply. I didn't get it.

"What?"

"The day I thought you died, during the fight with Haku, I made I promise that I would never let someone hurt you like that again. To protect you at all costs, even if it meant dying myself."

I started at him. That was such a long time ago. Years ago. And he still goes through hell for a promise he made when he was twelve? I guess Naruto noticed my disbelieving confusion because he started to talk again.

"Sasuke, don't you get it?" he asked softly. "I'd die for you. I do every day. Maybe not physically, but emotionally, internally. Every time someone says or does something that puts you down in anyway, I stand up for you. Take the blame, trying to take away the pain they wanted to afflict on you, even if you're not there to receive it. To me it feels like it still hurts you. Like you know, wherever you are, that someone tried to hurt you. But I wanted to, somehow, stop that pain from reaching you." Naruto shook his head and laughed lightly.

"This probably doesn't even make sense, does it?" he questioned. I was stunned. Naruto did that, and for _me_ of all people? But it did make sense, what he was trying to do.

"No, it does." I started quietly. "I don't know how or why, but I would get this feeling. The feeling you get when you know someone hates you. But then I would remember you. How you vowed that you would take me back, that you would never give up on me, no matter what. It made the hateful feeling go away, not completely, but a lot. It's like I knew that as long as you didn't despise me like everyone else, I would be okay." I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"And, part of me wanted you to take me back to Konoha. A very large part of me actually, but I knew that I had to stop Itachi. Naruto, I never hated you, I never wanted to kill you. When I left the first time, I was confused. I was mad that you were becoming stronger than me, but the curse seal caused that to turn into spite."

At the mention of the cursed seal he looked at my neck, noticing that it was gone, and gave me a questioning look. "When I was fighting Itachi, I used up all my own power and it got tapped into. He did something to me and it absorbed the power out of me. And that's when you showed up." Naruto nodded and pulled me back into him, hugging onto me tightly.

"Sasuke…" he murmured into my neck. I shivered at the tickling sensation it caused. "God I've missed you so much…" his arms tightened around my waist, crushing out bodies even closer together. I gripped onto his jacket, wanting him to know that I felt the same. We stayed like that for awhile, neither of us wanting to ruin the moment. Naruto pulled away from me just enough to look me in the eyes.

"What are you going to do now? Itachi's gone and so is your team." he asked, hope shinning in his eyes. How could I disappoint him, after all he's been through for me?

"What do you want me to do?" I whispered quietly. Suddenly his lips were on mine again, this time more demanding and passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my hands in his blond hair, trying to pull him closer. He bit my bottom lip, quite roughly, causing me to gasp. Using it to his advantage, Naruto plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moaned once our tongues collided and he tightened his hold on me.

But sadly I needed to breathe, so I turned my head away. Naruto started kissing along and down my neck, licking tenderly at the bite mark he created earlier. "I want you to come home with me." He said between kisses. "And I'm not going to let you leave again. I love you too much to do that."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. He does love me. That makes things a lot easier. "Love you too, dobe." He stopped what he was doing, which caused me to whine a little at the loss, and turned my face back to face him.

"Really?" he asked, anticipation obvious in his tone. I scoffed at him.

"Why would I lie about that?"

And I was once again flattened against his chest in a bone crushing embrace. "Heheheh," Naruto laughed, "I'm glad." He jumped up, and with me still in his arms, I was pulled along with him. He let go of me and walked closer to the exit of the destroyed building, turned, and held out his hand to me. "Let's go home, Sasuke."

I walked forward and took his hand in mine. Both were covered in blood, from more than one source, not that it mattered from the state we were in anyway. I looked up at Naruto, his huge grin causing a smile of my own. "Yeah, let's go home."

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Was that confusing? If it was I'm sorry. I wrote it mostly during school, and my brain comes up with weird things there. Anyway, thank you for reading! :D Review?**


End file.
